


Goodnight, sirs

by apocatits



Series: Random Frostiron one-shots :* [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, JARVIS watches from above with a smile on his nonexistent face, M/M, but I love you all so you should forgive me so, im lazy and it probably has spelling errors and what not, loki will always be there to catch him falling, tony is having dreams again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocatits/pseuds/apocatits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is falling, but Loki is there to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, sirs

_Tony was flying straight up, his hands holding a nuclear bomb set for Manhattan, his home._

_JARVIS was telling him it was a pleasure, that he would miss him. He was dying? He didn't feel like he was dying?_

_Then everything switched. He wasn't flying anymore, he was floating. He could feeling the bomb slip from his finger tips as he starred in awe at the giant mothership. He had to stop it, he had to save his world._

_I'm Ironman._

_He could feel the void surround him, hugging him close as everything stopped. His heart, the arch reactor, his suit. Everything. As he drifted, he could feel the void whisper to him._

_Come to me..._  
 _You belong here...  
_ _The merchant of death, such a fitting name..._

_Then, it wasn't there. It was silent and he was falling. He could feel the wind whip pass his body as he came closer and closer to the ground. He tried to scream, to do something; but his body lay still, his mind the only thing active._

_He braced himself the best he could._

_I'm ready._

_The ground got closer and closer and closer. His death only minutes, seconds away._

_I'm read..._

Tony sat up in bed, a silent scream on his lips. His body was slicked with sweat and his hands were gripping the bed sheets like a life line. He sat there for what could have been hours as he tried to bring down his heart rate, to convince himself that it was just a dream. It was all a dream. But it wasn't, was it? It was a memory. He was recalling the past.

Subconsciously his body began shifting closer to the left side of the bed where he knew his real life line was. Loki.

"Loki..." He croaked, leaning closer to the sleeping body. "Loki,"

Tony was so close to breaking down. He needed to be grounded.

"Loki," Tony turned Loki over slowly not wanting to wake the god up. The pale body began to turn and tony screamed at the sight. The void was staring back at him with a sickening grin.

"NO!"

"Anthony,"

"NO! NO!"

"Anthony, please!" A soft cool hand rubbed his back, while strong arms pulled him against a naked chest.

"... Loki?"

"Yes, Anthony, I am here,"

"Loki," Tony cried.

"Shh, love. I have you,"

"The void," he whimpered, trying to pull himself closer to Loki than humanly possible. "... You were..."

Tony felt Loki's whole body go stiff before the hand continued rubbing his back slowly. "Anthony, I am here. I have you. No one or thing will take you from me or I from you,"

Tony wanted to believe Loki, he really did; but he knew that Loki couldn't stop the unknown force that was the void. "I can't lose you, Loki, please..."

"You will not lose me, Anthony. I will watch the nine realms burn before I let you be taken from me. This I promise you,"

"You can't stop—"

"Listen to me, Anthony." Loki said, pulling back so that he may look him in the eye. "Open your eyes. Look at me. Yes, there you are. Now listen carefully... You will never be taken from me. Not in death. Not ever. I will see that everything burns before I allow you to be lost to me. Do you understand?"

Tony starred at him. He could see the truth in those piercing green orbs. And even though he knew Loki would do anything to keep him safe, he couldn't bring himself to say yes.

"Do you understand?" Loki repeated.

_No._

"Do. You. Understand."

_No._

Loki's grip tightened around his arms. "Have I made myself understood, Stark?" He growled.

_I want to believe you, I do! But I can't!_

Tony started to shake again. He started murmuring unintelligible words and tried to pull away from the only person who could centre him.

"Anthony," Loki whispered, pulling him close again even as Tony began to protest against it. "I will never leave you, believe me when I say it."

Tony stared at the wall, then to the window before his eyes landed on the clock beside the bed. 4:37am.

Remember, he thought to himself, remember to count down from one hundred. Pepper taught you that.

_Breathe, Tony..._

They sat there in silence, the room began to brighten as the sun made itself known. Tony's breathing finally softened and Loki began lowering them back down on the bed, never letting his grip on Tony falter even the slightest.

And as JARVIS began announcing the weather and the temperature of the day, Loki and Tony began to fall asleep. Loki with his right arm draped over Tony's waist while his left held the back of Tony's head. Cradling him, protecting him from the harsh universe; because even as he rested, Loki would always put Tony's life over his own. Tony with his body laying half way on Loki, his hands gripping the god's strong shoulders and his face nuzzled in the only place that he found comfort, Loki's neck. Where the trickster scent was the strongest, his breath the loudest and his pulse the hardest.

Later on today, JARVIS would watch in complete silence as Tony couldn't be closer to Loki. His hands touching the god somewhere, skin always touching skin. And Loki, with a soft smile, because he finally knew what it was like to be needed. To be wanted. To be _loved._

"Goodnight, sirs,"


End file.
